1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating mailbox system and more particularly pertains to maximizing the security and convenience of delivered mail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailboxes of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, mailboxes of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing either the security or the convenience of mailboxes through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,626 to Berry disclosed a Security Mailbox. U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,551 to Baylor discloses a Storage Mail Box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,595 to Bennett discloses a Mail Arrival Signal System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,974 to Clapper discloses a Security Mail Box With Improved Anti-Tamper Means. U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,934 to Riegg discloses a Mail Chute and Receptacle. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,234 to Deitchman discloses a Toy Mail Classification Rack.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aformentioned patents do not describe a rotating mailbox system that allows security and convenience for the recipient of delivered mail.
In this respect, the rotating mailbox system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for maximizing the security and convenience of delivered mail.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rotating mailbox system which can be used for maximizing the security and convenience of delivered mail. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.